Image display devices, such as cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescence displays (ELDs), field emission displays (FEDs), touch screens, electronic paper, and tablet PCs are equipped with an optical layered body having functional layers with various properties such as antireflection properties, antistatic properties, hard coat properties, and antifouling properties. These image display devices need to have abrasion resistance so as to prevent scratch damages in handling.
For the above requirement, the abrasion resistance of the image display surface of an image display device is generally improved by utilizing an optical layered body having a hard coat (HC) layer disposed on a light-transmitting substrate and an optical layered body having optical properties such as antireflection properties and antiglare properties.
With respect to such an optical layered body having a hard coat layer, Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical layered body having a triacetylcellulose substrate which serves as a light-transmitting substrate and a hard coat layer containing a predetermined resin component and a predetermined amount of colloidal silica on the triacetylcellulose substrate.
Further, in order to impart properties such as antifouling properties to the above optical layered body having a hard coat layer, for example, an antifouling agent is added to the hard coat layer, and an additional optically functional layer such as a low refractive index layer is laminated on the upper surface of the hard coat layer.
It is, however, difficult for conventional optical layered bodies to sufficiently exert their properties such as antifouling properties even though the hard coat layer contains, for example, an antifouling agent. A method of adding a larger amount of an antifouling agent is considered so that the optical layered body can sufficiently exert the properties, for example. In this case, however, problems occur such as bleed out of the added antifouling agent and reduced transparency of the hard coat layer.
Further, formation of an additional optically functional layer on a hard coat layer of a conventional optical layered body also causes difficulty in sufficiently increasing the adhesion between the hard coat layer and the optically functional layer.